When I grew up
by Carefully
Summary: The inspiration comes from a Doris Day song "Que Sera Sera" and is worth a listen. I don't know how faithful I'm going to stay to Canon either just yet. Currently on hiatus, due to lack of inspiration. Will attempt again soon though.


When I grew up

Quinn Marie Patricia Fabray was a fairly level-headed teenage girl. She did her homework on time, slept 8 hours every night without fail, practised with the Cheerios before and after school when required, was head of the celibacy club and every Sunday morning went to church with her parents.

OK so the last two aren't part of your standard teenage girl's routine but she was happy and truly believed in God as well as the sanctity of no sex before marriage, something that she had been taught from an early age. She wore a cross daily as both a reminder to herself and to everyone else that this was something she held dear. It helped though that it came from her favourite relative, Grandma Bishop, and was a present for confirmation.

She had the flash sports car, a gift for going to the upcoming chastity ball with her daddy, which made almost everyone else at school crazy with envy. Her parents also gave her a very generous allowance as well as making sure her wardrobe only ever held the latest fashions. She, in turn, gave them a vital boost for their country club friends by being made head cheerleader whilst still only being a freshman, something that had not occurred at McKinley High ever before. Even Ms Sylvester was speechless for once.

Occasionally, the lack of autonomy in her life pissed her off but her parents meant well, she hoped. The fact they rarely paid her any mind except to make sure she wasn't violating the Fabrey image in some way or engaging in anything that may be considered fun only rankled when she stopped to think about it, which wasn't all that often. No, she was happiest doing what was expected of her and what would get her out of this 1 horse town.

She also started dating Finn Hudson, the school's star quarterback, who despite being as dumb as a box of rocks, was sweet and said he understood her not wanting to engage in sexual congress. Soon the hierarchy in the school changed and they were now the "It" couple with everyone else beneath them and she treasured that.

Her group of friends was small but that's the way she liked it. Santana Lopez was a prize bitch, but it was better to be on the right side of her than not. Brittany Jansen was like a Golden Retriever in human form. Blonde, daft but inevitably lovable. Brittany & Santana's relationship was something they didn't involve her with and she was more than OK with that although she never really knew if it was just a device to get guys attention or based on love. In her overly romantic head, she went with the latter most days. Mike Rutherford and Matt Chang were absolute sweethearts who enjoyed football, basketball, bowling and beer. Matt loved the dance floor whereas Mike liked to kick back and relax on his Xbox.

Noah Puckerman was a whole other kettle of fish. He was Finn's friend more and in all honesty, something about him had always unnerved her. He was by far the most attractive guy in school but he knew it, which meant his ego was often too inflated for her tastes. He rarely paid attention in class and thus was barely making an average C.

He was also the one guy her parents ever mentioned. _"Now remember, Quinnie, don't get involved with that Jewish kid. We've heard the rumours about his pool business and his single mother and would rather you stayed away from him, you hear?"_ It was hard to do so though when he was always around, undressing her with his eyes countlessly and would brazenly attempt to flirt with her in front of Finn. The fact her hands were clammy when he was around was just coincidence as was her raised heartbeat and dilated pupils. Oh and the stomach flip flops? Just hunger, uh huh.

Everything was going swimmingly in her life. That was up until Finn went and joined that stupid geek club, sorry Glee club.

"_Sorry Quinn, but Mr Schuester is really riding my tail about this and I can't get out of it."_

"_But Finn, that's the club for losers and is already bringing our respective reputations down. Do you know what that means?"_

"_Quinn, if I don't do this, he'll get me suspended and then where will I be?" _

"_So what? You're gay now and I'm your gay beard? This isn't Hollywood Finn, and I am not down with this, at all." _

Rachel Berry, ugh. Even saying that name in her head would set Quinn off. She had been throughout their mutual school life, the biggest show off and hogged attention like no one's business. Yes, she had a really good voice and good luck to her, really, if she decided to go to Broadway but did everyone else have to endure musical numbers and showtunes all the time? And those gold stars she was so obsessed with? They alone made the pornographic pictures she drew in the bathroom more than fair.

She saw the way Rachel looked at Finn in Spanish, Science, History, Maths and down the hallways or by her locker. It made her sick and Finn being in the club would just give her more access to him. No way, this wasn't going to happen to Quinn Fabray, no Sir.

The rumour mill soon kicked in and Ms Sylvester had her own agenda with the Glee club. She was going to bring them down from the inside and Quinn, Santana & Brittany were just the ones to help her.


End file.
